disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
You Can Come To Me
"You Can Come To Me" is the 3rd song on the Disney Channel Play It Loud soundtrack. The song is performed by Ross Lynch & Laura Marano. The song was featured in three different episodes of Austin & Ally. In two of these episodes at the end of the song, Austin & Ally kiss. It was written by Matthew Tishler and Amy Powers. Lyrics Laura: When you're on your own Drowning alone And you need a rope that can pull you in Someone'll throw it Ross: And when you're afraid That you're gonna break And you need a way to feel strong again Someone'll know it Ross & Laura: And even when it hurts the most Try to have a little hope That someone's gonna be there when you don't When you don't If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile If you wanna fly, I will be your sky Anything you need that's what I'll be You can come to me Laura: You struggle inside Losing your mind Fighting and trying, to be yourself Ross & Laura And somebody lets you Out in the cold But no where to go Feeling like no one can understand Then somebody gets you So take a breath and let it go Try to have a little hope 'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't When you don't If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile If you wanna fly, I will be your sky Anything you need that's what I'll be You can come to me Like a chain that never breaks (Ross: Chain that never breaks) Like a truth that never bends (Ross: Truth that never bends) Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again (Ross: Puts it back again) It's the feeling that you get (Ross: Feeling that you get) It's the moment that you know (Ross: Moment that you know) Like no matter what the future holds You'll never be alone If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder (Laura: Oh, yeah) (Ross: I will be your shoulder) If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile (Laura: Be your smile) (Ross: I'll be your smile) If you wanna fly, I will be your sky Anything you need that's what I'll be (Ross: Anything you need) (Ross: Anything you'll be) (Laura: Anything you'll be) If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder (Laura: Be your ladder) If you wanna run, I'll be your road (Ross: I will be your road) If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (Laura: If you want a friend) (Ross: Doesn't matter when) Anything you need, that's what I'll be (Laura: Anything you'll need) You can come to me Laura: You can come to me Yeah Trivia *This song was performed on the show three times. *The full version to this song was released long before the album came out. *The characters, Austin & Ally have kissed after performing this time on two seperate episodes. *This was the first released duet from the show. Category:Songs from Television Series Category:Songs Category:Austin and Ally Category:Disney Channel Play It Loud Category:Austin & Ally Songs Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Disney Channel Category:Play it Loud Category:Disney Channel Sing It Loud Album Songs